Who Do I Choose?
by VioletPotterMalfoy
Summary: Violet is a talented girl who was always abused by her parents. Can she find love at this magical school? HarryXOCXDraco triangle HarryXHermione some minor ships later.,, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters, plotlines, and scenery. Picture is not mine.
1. Meet Violet!

**Violet's POV:**

Hey I'm Violet. I'm a wizard, but I may not be able to go to Hogwarts! It's because of my meaan parents! They abuse me and hurt mne. I have the scars to prove it. i also have a horrriblee reputation so the socoial workers don't care about me. Hopefully things wioll change at Hogwarts!

House: Gryffindor (Ravenclaw at heart)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Mean, abusive muggle parents

Nicknames: Crazy, evil, insane, scary, dangerous


	2. Sadness and Death

**Violet's POV:**

"WAKE UP!" my mother screams.

I get out of bed knowing I have to go in there and make a great breakfast quickly if I wantted too avoid getting beaten. I quickly put on this: /fushia_  
and put my long flowing blonde hair in a fancy bun.

I walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast right away. I was soon finished with the pancakes and gave them to my parents.

My dad took a bite and immediately spat it out. "_**What the **** is this**_**?" he screamed loudly.**

"Um... food?" I studdered.

"YOU CALL THIS FOOOD!" he gave me a hard blow to the stumoch.

I let out a quick wail of pain. Then they all threw their breakfast at me.

"MAKE SOMETHING BETTER NOW!" my mother yrelled . I quickly limped back to the stove when a letter pecked at my doooor.

"What's this?" my mother asked. She opened it and rerad it. "Haha! No way! I'll just toss this,"!

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled. I tried to run for it, but my dad grabbed me. "You aren't going to any schools. You are staying hre forever!"

I got so angry that I broke free. "NO, I'M GONNA READ IT!"

My fingers brushed it when my father's leg tripped me trippily. I slamed down to the grownd hard and let out a gasp of pain. My fave stung like a milllllion bees!

My mother crushed my head with her heavy foot. "I guess you'll never go to Hogwarts!" she cacckeled.

Tears ran down my face to the ground. "Whats haowarts?" I chocked.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" my dad screamed.

That night I snuck into their room and took the letter. Hogwarts sounded marvolus! I had to sneak out and go to this diagon ally! I went there the next day with my little belongings. I wore this:  
/gothic-dress  
At diagon alllllly, and went to get my wand.

I ran into someone. He had beautiful, clean black hair, super sexy glasses, big muscles, and a mysterious scar. I blushed. "Hi, my name is Violet."

He blushed back. "I'm Harry Potter, the chosen one. I have to go, Hagrid is waiting for me."

"I guess I'll see you around." I replied. We both stood up from the ground.

Olivander gave her a wand. It was perfect! ANd guess what! It was harry's wand to!

Later, she got on the train. She entered a compartment.

DUN DUN DUN


	3. Meeting Someone Special

**VIOLET's POV:  
I sat alone in the compoartment with some red-haired chick. Then, the hot boy entered. Everything went qiet.**

"Um... hi," harry blushed.

The red haired girl started talking. "im ron! nice to meet you!"

Harry turned to her. "Um, can we have some privacy?"

She giggled. "SURE!" she whispered.

He sat down across from me. I was pure red.

"Um.. hi." harry said.

HARRY's POV:

I was alone in the compartment wiyth her. She was so beautiful, what should I say?

"Um... nice to meet yu," I said. I was blowing it. I decided to be honest.

"Okay, I'll come out and say it. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When ever I think about you, I want to hold you closer in the rain while kissing. So, I think I'm in love!" I told her.

Violet's face turned super red. "Wow... I think I feel the same way," she tolld me.

I moved next to her. We were so close.

"So, we're in love?" i asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

I lowered my head so I could reach hers. She was so beautiful. I gazed into her bright blue eyes. I leaned in and WE KISSSED!. Instantly, I felt a spark. I forgot all of my troubles. Me and Violet were alone together. We didn't stop until the compartment doors opened.

VIOLET POV:

I stopped kissing Harry when the doors opened. They revealed a blonde boy with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter," draco said meanly.

"What do you want malfoy?" harry sneered.

"i was just walking, and I wallked in here. And you are kissing that ugly mud-blood!" Draco laughed.

I was extremly offended.

"Aw, did i offend the little trash heaop?" Draco offended.

DRACO'S POV:

I was transfixed by her beautiful eyes. Never before have I seen such a beautiful angel. I wasn't sure what to say, so I shot out insults to hide my feelings. What would my parents say if I fell in love with a _**muggle-born?**_****

"Shut up Malfoy!" harry screamed.

"I'll talk if I want to!" Draco spat back.

Violet looked at me with-not hatred, but-saddness. My heart hurt, but I couldn't tell her that! What would everyone I love and care about think?

"Why does blood make a difference?" Violet asked me.

I mustered all the strengh I had to say, "Certain blood types are important, while others make you unloved and worth nothing."

Violet started to cry.

VIOLET'S POV:

_**Oh no, I'm crying! I need to stop!**_** (MY CAPS LOCK THING BROKE.) **_**WHAT WOULD I DO? THEY COULD BOTH SEE ME!**_****

HARRY TURNED TO MALFOY. "GET THE **** OUT OF HERE NOW!"

DRACO WALKED OUT. THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT HIM THOUGH. HE LOOKED SAD. I DON'T THINK HE WAS BEING HONEST.

HARRY WALKED OVER TO ME. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

I SMILED. "I AM WHEN I'M WITH YOU." I LIFTED MYSELF UP. I WRAPPED MY HANDS AROUND HIM, AND I FELT HIM DO THE SAME. I FELT MY TEARS DRY. I LEANED IN AND FELT HIS STRONG, BUT SWEET LIPS MEET MINE. I NEVER FELT HAPPIER THAN RIGHT THEN, IN HIS ARMS. I KNEW HE WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME. THE JOY STRUCK TEARS IN MY EYES AGAIN. HE STOPPED FOR A SECOND.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" HE ASKED ME.

"JUST HAPPY," I REPLIED. I LEANED IIN AND FELT HIS LIPS MEET MINE AGAIN. IT FELT AMAZING. I LET MY TOUNGE ENTER HIS MOUTH, AND HE DID THE SAME. THEY ENTWINED A FEW TIMES.

"PUT ON YOUR SCHOOL ROBES!" A WOMAN SCREAMED AT US A FEW HOURRS LATER. WE SEPERAATED, AND I CHANGED INTO THE CLOTHES I NEEDED.

WE TOOK TEH LAKE TO THE GREAT HALL. I HEARD THE HAT SORT HARRY INTO GRYFFINDER! I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM. MY NAME WAS CALLED.

I WALKED UP TO THE HAT.

"YOU'D BE PERFECT IN RAVENCLAW!"

"NO! I WANT TO BE IN GRYFFINDER!"

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS! I WANT GRYFFINDOR!"

"OKAY. I CAN'T SAY NO TO YOU!"

THE HAT SCREAMED GRYFFFFFINDOE, AND I SQUEEELED.

(My caps lock fixed!)

I went to join harry. We kissed each other. Draco glared. What was his problem?


	4. CLASS!

**DRACO'S POV:**

_**She's in Gryffindor.**_** I can't believe it! My heart was breaking. I was in love. What would I do?**

I glared at Harry. Violet frowned. She doesn't understand. Why can't she love me?

HARRY POTTERS POV:

_**Yes! Violet is with me!**_** I was super happy. Malfoy glared, and I ignored it.**

We walked to the commen room together. I turned to her.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her. She had to spend the night alone.

"I-I think so," Violet replied.

"If something happens... remember me by this." I leaned down and kissed her . I wanted to continue, but we had to sleep.

The next day we wnt to the great hall. He each ate eggs they were yummy!

Next we went to Potions with-you guessed it- the Slytherins!

Draco sat next to me and Violet. "What do you want?" I asked him harsly.

"I'm just sitting. Is that a crime, Potter?" Draco replied.

That gierl ron walked over to us. "Is this table full?" she asked. She batted her eyelashes.

"I'm taken, by a beautiful girl, sorry," I replied.

She sighed and left.

VIOLET'S POV:

_**Why is that boy next to me?**_** I couldn't really stand Draco's presence. But there was something... I couldn't put my finger on it.**

Snapewalked up to the front. He was about to talk when he shut his mouyth. "Who are you?" he asked me.

I blushed. "Um... im Violet Clearwatspri. What's your name?"

He blushed. "Um... Snape. Hey, are you busy Saturday?"

My face turned so red it was black. "Yesah, sorry."

DRACO YELLED AGRILY.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know what is wrong with you!" Draco yelled back.

"DETENTION!" Snape yelled at the boys.

"No, you cant give them detenntion!" i pleaded desperately.

Snape stared into my eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine."

After class, I walked outside. I sometimes need some alone time to write my feelings down. I stated to cry when a group of Slytherins walked up to me."What are you doing, Fartcreampie?" they teased.

"Um, writting," I replied with fear.

They grabbed my book and ripped it in half. "You mean this?" they sneered.

"_**NO**_**!" I scearmsed. I had written all of my feelings into that book. Now it was gone.**

they beat me up and i waz passssed oyut!


	5. Chapter 5I'll Always Be Here For You

**DRACO'S POV:**

I was walking outside around sunset when i saw something alone under the tree. I walked over to it. I was shocked to find it was Violet, beaten and bloody. I gently picked her up and walked towards the school. She stirred. "Harry?" she asked quietly and weakly. "No, it's Draco," I replied. "It'll be okay. Calm down. It'll be okay." She passed out again. I walked inside and carried her to the hospital.

After waiting outside the curtain, MAdame Pomfrey walked out.

"Will she be okay?" i asked.

"I-i dont know," she replied.

I was so furious that I yelled and ripped off my shirt. Pomfrey blushed. "You can try to use love to awaken her," she said.

I walked in. I picke d up her limp body and hugged it. "dont leave me." she whispered weakly.

"I'll always be here 4 you," I replied. She lifted her head to mine and kissed me gently. I hugged her closer and kept kissing her.

VIOLET'S POV:

I wokw up fully to a kind mouth over mine and the image of extremly tome abbs below my head. I saw that it was the kind blonde boy. I broke away from him. I looked into his kind, greuy eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told me hotly.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," I replied. I grabbed him and threw him onto the ground. "It's complicated, Draco!"

He stood back up and tilted my chin upwards. "Then don't think."

I leanec in and let what happened happen. It wasn't about love or hate, it was about hotness and about to die.

Harry walked in with a boughet of flowers. Then he gasped, because he saw what he were doing. He started to cry.

HARRY'S POV:

_**Dang it**_**! There went my chance at happiness. **_**Oh well, I can just get a cat.**_** I was always awesomely optimistic**

"No! HArry! I didn't maen it!" Violet yelled at me. I ran out of the room.,

DRACO'S POV:

"I'm so sorry!" I lied. _**God ridence. He was a meenie anyway.**_

"I loved him!" **Violet yelled at me. She slapped me and ran away because she had magically healed (from Draco's hot abbs curing her.)**

VIOLET'S POV:

I was standing in front of the school crying. "Harry, why?" I whispered to no one. i was alone. I fell to the ground in tears. Then, I heared heavy, but super hot footsteps behind me.

"Is there a problem, Violet?" Snape asked me.

Tears ran down my face. "I made out with Draco, so Harry dumped me!"

Snape sat down next to me. "I think that's unreasonable. Wnt me to expell him?"

"No, that's to harsh," I replied. "What about an F?"

"I can do that!" Snape exclaimed. He hugged me comfortingly.

I wiped my tears. "Thanks."

"Are you intraested in a new BF? Cuz i got a son.."

I kissed him. He looked at me. "I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Severous!" I kissed him. We sat there kissing until Albus Dumbledore caught us in the act.

"What are you doing, Severous?" he asked sternly.

"Kissing my girlfriend," Snape replied angrily. "Why?"

Dumbledore looked down. "Well, i have a son, and-"

I slapped him. "YOU'RE 1,536,984!"

"I'm sorry," he replied. "Your beauty overwhelms me, and-"

"Avada Kedabra!" Snape screamed. "Now, where wre me?"

I kissed him again. Life was good. For now...


	6. Snape: Gone in a Snap

**I walked into Potions. I glared at Harry. I was still mad at him.**

"I'm sorry!" he told me.

I screamed, hit him, and stomped to my seat a the front of the class.

Snape looked at me. "Hello, Violet. I'm giving him his F."

I smiled and kissed him secretly. Luckily, no one in the class noticed.

He started to talk about juiceing a mandrake when I raised my graceful hand.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"May I sing a song?" I asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I walked up to the front of the room. I let my heart pour out into these words I wrote myself:

(Hey, im to busy to come up with my own song, so pretend this is me singing about my emotions with my old boyfriend I had before hogwarts started.)

I was crying while singing this. Snape hugged me. I pushed him off. "You can't show affection towards me in public!" I screamed.

"Snape looked at me angrily. "SHUT UP! It's over!" he screamed. He slapped my face hard. Everyone ooohed. I cried more and ran out of the room. I didn't care where i was going, I just wanted to leave_** him**_**.**

SNAPE'S POV:

_**I knew it wasn't going to work**_**. I was middle aged, and she was 11. But she was so beautiful. **_**But that doesn't matter. I hate her. I'll never forgive her.**_****

HARRY'S POV:

I wanted to run after her, but she hated me. Why did I do that to her? I should have never let her cheat on e with Malfoy.

VIOLET'S POV:

I was sitting in the Room of Requirment, where i found a bowl of tissues and chocolate icecream. I brew my nose on the icecream and ate the toissues. I loved the chocolaty taste lingering in my mouth, making my taste buds smile.

I saw a piano glowig magically. I walked up to it. I sat down. They key were calling to me. I opened my mouth and sang another song I wrote myself:

I thought about how nice mymother was on my first day of birth. I missed her. Tears streamed down my face, and I becan weeping so much I couldn't sing anymore. A soft, pink bed appeared behinf=d me, and I used tears to cry myself to sleep.


	7. Harry Moves his Peice

**HARRY'S POV:**

I stood outside the room of Requirment. I walked in slowly, where I found my angel fast asleep on a bed. I had heard her song. I decided she had trouble at home, so I needed to help and comfort her.

I sat down next to her. She was still asleep. "_**VIOLET!**_**" I whispered. She was fast asleep.**

I felt her chest to make sure she had a hertbeat. She did, She wasn't deAD. _**yET**_**.**

I hugged her. "I can say this, while you can't hear me, but I love you." I whispered.

I saw a comb at the other side of the room. I walked over and picked it up. I walked back to my little angel. I gently brushed her hair. It was golden and soft. like a golden bunny.

She stirred. I put a pillow at heer head, not hard, but softly, so she wouldn't see me.

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up to warm, strong hands wrapping around me. I looked up to a soft pillow gently brushing my face. My hair felt slight tugging.

"Who is you?" I mummbled.

"Harry," Harry said.

My face turned red. _**Why him? the man who broke my heart? id rather it be a murderer!**_****

"I can leave," he told me.

"Please do," I replyed. I pointed to the door. He looked at my hand, and walked out.

I started to cry again, and I feel askleep.


	8. Draco Steels His rook!

**DRAcO'S POV:**

I saw harry walk out of the door that just appeared.

I walked in. She was alseep. I closed the door. It dissapeared. I walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Who's there now?" She asked.

"Draco," I replied.

She stood up. She sat down on the bed. "Harry hates me now."

"He has no right to." i took her hand.

She smiled. "Thanks."

I hugged her. "You can cry into my shoulder."

She did. We waited there for a few days, chilling. Eating, sleeping, talking, you know, love stuff.

One day I truned to her. "Hey, everyone in the entire school is propbably wondering where we've been the bast week."

"She nodded.

"So, you want to rejoin society?"" i asked.

"Not yet. Society is cruel." she replied.

"ture, true, I" replied.

A pizza box appeared on a table. "Want pizza?" I asked.

"Why else would it be here?' she replied. We both burst into laughting because of her attractive wit.

HARRY'S POV:

_**They've been missing for a moth now. I can't open the Room of Requirment anymore.**_** I could tell all the teachers, even Dumbledore was upset about her dissappearence. No one noticed Draco's. Al the teachers did in classes was give us boooks and cry, esspecially snape.**

I knocked on the wall where the door used to be. "No one's here!" Draco called.

I left and ate dinner. No one was at teh wall. I enjoyed the soup. The little vegtables floating around made me SMILE!111111111111111111111111 The suop was bright red. I alked with Hermionie, who I was beggining to grow fond off. A few times, Ron walked to us from the Hufflepuff table and flirted with me. Luckily, I was armed. Hermionie threw a jinx. I could tell i was in love with violet, but whta about violet ? i was in luv w/ her, and my heart only belongs to her.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I hated Violet's guts. I loved Harry so much, but why would he like me when he had her. I had ugly, bushy brown hair, buck teeth, and y secret third eye, while she had a perfect body, kind personality, talent, long, golden hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes. It was like choosing a 2,987,495 story mansion with thousands of furniture vs. a cardcoard crayon box. I'm only wanted by crayons.

"She's been missing for a month," he told me.

"What? Oh, yeah,well, it makes class easier!" I repied.

"I guess, but I miss her..." He said. I gazed into his bright green eyes. They were kind and wise, not to mention sexy.

I traced a crayon on my plate. I wished harry was a crayon. Then he might love me, instead.


	9. We Must Stop Voldamort!

**VIOLET'S POV:**

Harry shook me up in the middle of the night.

I glared at him. "_**Why are you here! I hate you! Get over it! You ripped my eart apart, and I HATE YOUR FACE!**_**"**

He looked at me. Before talking, he left. I waited there, not knowing I had just ruined my life.

-3 hours later-

Draco shook me awake. "Violet!" Harry defeated Voldemort, but he died!"

I shocked awake. "_**What?**_**"**

"Harry's gone. I'm sorry," he told me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I. HATE. YOU!" i SCREAMED. "If it worn't for yu, kissing me, harry wouldnt have broken my heart, and then I could've at least told him goodbye!" I slapped him and kicked him to the ground. I rolled him towards the door. He was soon out. I walked over to the bed, and my face feel into a pillow.

I stayed like that for a few hours, until a girl with soft looking brunette hair came in.

"What do you-" I started harsly. Then I say her cheaks wre pink and her face was stained with tears.

"I was n love with Harry," she told me.

"I cant believe the last thing i said to him." i told her.

We hugged and cried for a few hours when we were interrupted. The window burst open, revealing a man with a white fac, snake eyes, and no nose (WOW SO LAME!) He walked in, and paralyed both me and Hermionie. He then stuffed my self into a sack, where i stayed until he took me to the kidnap destination.


	10. Kidnapped

**I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a shack, and I hurt from the sack. I heard a crack behind me, so I turned around to my kidnapper.**

"Who are you? Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked.

"I, am Lord Voldamort. I cant answer the second question. "

I slapped him, but my hand went through his skin.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Never."


	11. A peak into the snake's eye

**VOLDAMORT'S POV:**

I could see what Wormtail was taling about. She was beautiful. I woud love for her to be a deayth eater. But i must gainb er trust. kidnappind may not have been the best move, but how else would would i be able to talk to her?

I read her mind. She missed harry. Oh well. I decide to make some pizza.

"Violet, we are a lot alike," I told her. She was banging on the walls.

"What makes you say that? _**I**_** have a **_**nose**_**!" she yelled at me. That got me angry.**

"OKAY, I HAVE A NOSE! YOU SEE THESE SLITS? THEY ARE NOSTRILS! THAT'S MY STINKIN' NOSE! NOSE, NOSE, NOSE! I HAVE A NOSE!" I sceamed at the top of my lung.

She stared at me in fear. I ay have yelled to loudly.

"Sorry." i told her.

She backed away from me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But... how are we alike? I think I love harry. You killed ihm," she told me.

"Your parents are muggles. Don't you hate them?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they are abusive.

"My muggle father abandend me before i was born. He never gave me a chance. My mother was a pure-blood, and she died to give birth to e." I told her. I held her hands inside mine. They were soft and fragile.

"I-I" she studdered. "I guess i'm sorry.

I sat down on the old, dirty couch. "It's okay."

"Wait, I'm a mudblood," she told me. "Shouldn't you kill me?"

I looked her deeply in the eyes. "You're... different."

She walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged back. Before I knew it, we were kissing. After, I branded her with the dark mark and we spent summer together.


	12. Meet Max!

Max's POV:

Hey, yo! I'm Max. I know this cute girl, Violet, and I like her! I wonder If she likes me...

House: Slytherin

**Eyes: Brown**

Family: N/A

Nicknames: Sexy, cute, hot, emotional, deep, emo, jock, dumb


	13. Second Year Train

VIOLET'S POV:

Me and Tommy had decide to not date. He was turning fifty soon.

"Bye, honey! Have fun at school!" he called.

"I will!" I replied.

I walked to the bright red engine and smiled. I love Hogwarts. Tom may be nice, but his house was dirty. Plus, society is fun.

I sat in an emtpy compartment. I was quiet. I t was fun, but lonely.

Once we got to the scholl, I went on the carrages. There were ugly creatures driving in. They seem nice.

I was sitting next to this cute boy. He had tan skin, deep brown eyes, and a tone body.

"Um... hi," I said.

"Hey, chubbybear." he r eplied.

I turned away. I loved Harry, not some hot emo freak! I was going to ignore him and his abbs forever, and he couldn't stop me!

He frowned. I wish harry was back. His frowns were cute and sweet, but Max's was so... FAKE. It's like he desn't enen CARE!

We arrived. I got off.

"Hey, you want to chill?" he asked.

"NO." I replied sickly sweetly. I was angry at him, he was trying to make me betray harry's ghosyt!

MAX;S POV:

_Man, what is her problem? That Violet girl is trippin'! But... she's smokin to! What do I chose?_

I couldn't decide what to do. She was so smokin! She was even ON FIRE! Not litteriy!

I sat at my trable. Across the room, Viole t saT eating. The blonde boy who was sitting next to me glared.. Man, _everyone_ is trippin'!

I sat down in the my bed. I pulled out my jornal. I wrote a new poem.

_**"My heart, it beats,**_

_**To know you're there,**_

_**Your beauty is astondinbg,**_

_**My sweet chubbybear.**_

_**But, yet you hate me,**_

_**Like im a pear,**_

_**Why dont you love me?**_

_**You dont even care."**_

I'm not a good speller. But I love poetry!

I finshe writting and eased sotly to sleep.


	14. I Hate Him!

Violet's POV:

"_Go away_!" I screamed.

"Come on, Chubbs, why are you so upset?: MAx asked me.

I turned to him. "_Why_ are you _following me_?"

"Because your beautiful," he replied.

"_SHUT UP_!" I shrieked. I slapped him, and he laughted.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint," he said. He walked away.

I despiced theat guy.

Max's POV:

I was walking to Madame Pomfrey's. Half my face was swelling. That girl is _strong_! As if she spent all summer learning kung fu or somthin!

She gasped. "Sit down, sit down!" she said. "You may have tobe here for a week!" She said. "What happened?"

"I was beat up by a hot chick i was flirtin' w/!" I replied.

She zapped my face, then left my curtain.

MADAME POMFREY'S POV:

_Who would reject that_? I walked into another curtain, where a unreconizable mangled-up boy with brown hair and swollen eyes lay. I rubbed some oitment on his eyes, when some of his hair started to come off. then, I realized it was a wig. I pulled it off, to find black hat-hair. On his face was a lightning-bolt scar. I gasped. He grabbed my wrist.

"_Tell no one, or it'll be_ _the last thing you do_," Harry Potter said hoarsely.


	15. Why Can't I Tell?

MADDAME POMFREY:

I woke up a while later. I had passsewd out.

I lloked at harry Potter again. Wow. Harry Potter lived again! I wanted to tell somwonw.

hE WOKE UP. He loooked at me.

"Why are you not deaad? You nedd 2 me dead!" I yellled quietly.

He looked at me. He zapped his face, and it went back tonormal.

"It's me, Harry Potter, he whiapwered."

I gasped again. The shock was back.

"Relax. You can't tell anyone that I'm alive," he said. I nodded.

"Why ot?" I asked.

"2 protect Violet. Voldamort my do ransom or something," he said.

I nodded again. "I'll keep your secret. I don't want that poor girl to be here again."

He nodded solomly at me.

MAX'S POV:

I didn't know what the nurse was doing. She was talkin to some messed up kid. I pulled out my notebook, and, w/ my good eye, i wrote more poetry about Violet.

**"Chubbs, you're like a flower,**

**Beautiful and fine,**

**Kind and super pretty,**

**You really are divine,**

**But yet this flower bits,**

**It's posion like a snake,**

**Leaving broken hearts,**

**In it's violent wake.**

**So why do I still care?**

**Why don't I quit?**

**You consume my heart and soul,**

**Although I have been bit.**

**The poison flows through me,**

**Through this very skin,**

**Yet I still love you,**

**One of many men.**

**I guess I can't compete,**

**w/ those other men,**

**But can't you still love me?**

**Let our love begin.**

**This poem may be long,**

**It's words all full of feeling,**

**But look in the mirror, my love,**

**And see what's so appealing."**

After I finshed. I put up my journal. I use poems to calm myself. I wish she felt the same way.


	16. A Shocking Discovery

- At late November -

I was walking through the deep snow. It was raining softly. Christ,mas break had started. I satyed at Hogwarts. I _deffinately _didn't want to go home to my parents. They were mean and abousove.

I walked close to the edge of the grounds. I was close to the Forrrbidden Forest, but not in it. I looked into it's dark depths. I was tempted to go in. I knew I'd get in trouble though. I started to turn arouund when I heard a familer voice scream:

"HELP!":

I swiftly turneed back around. "Hello?" I asked. No reply. I started towards the castle, when I heard it again.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!

I ran towards the sound. I was struck by a few thorns, but I continued. I felt my rare purple blood on my arms.

I finally found the location of the screams: A heard of centaurs were holding a sexy 12 year old in the air.

They turned to me. "Grab it," one said to another.

I was soon lifted by a centaur.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You neigh have neigh tresspassed neigh on neigh out neigh property neigh." One said.

"I heard I scream," I replied.

"Noble neigh cause. Neigh to neigh bad neigh that neigh we neigh will neigh kill you neigh."

They dropped me. "Why?" I asked them.

CENTAUR GUY'S POV:

"I don't know," I replied.

She slooked shocked,. "Yppu can talk normallly?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Why must you kill us?" she asked.

"Cuz ur TRESSPASSERS!" i yelled.

She looked at me sadly. Her bright blue eyes were like a pool at 6:00 A.M. I feltt myslef sinking, but it wasn't cold and suffocatinbg. It was warm and sweet. It ddn't make me drown. I could still breathe. Then I snapped into reality.

"Let them go," I commanded.

They reluncticly obead. TYhe girl and evil boy ran out quickly. I new I had made a good choose.

VIOLET's POV:

The boy was covering his face. "Thanks for saving me," he said in a fake low voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. I pulled his hands off his face, and fainted.


	17. No

VIOLET's POV:::;;

I woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room. I saw Harry.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To protect you," he replied.

"From what?"

"Voldymort," he replied hotly.

"You mean Tommy?" i asked.

"Um... WHAT? u befriended him?" he asked.

"Yes! You have a proplem w/ that?/""""" I asked.

"Um, YES! He killed my parents, and thousands of others!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.. Hree couldn't run my life!

"You could still be a double agent though," Hary said.

"NO! I love Tommy as a father! You can't make me leave him!"

"What's wrong w/ you? THANKS TO HIM, I'M AN ORPHAn!" he yelled.

I started to cry.

HARRY's POV:

Barly anyone could make tears look hot, but Violet succeded.

"Get. Out." she trembled.

I walked out.

MAX'S POV:

I heard everything. I can't believe Harry was so touchy. So, her father killed his parents. So what?

I walked to my bedroom. I heard crying from the girl dormatries. It hurt, so I Pulled out a poem.

**"Violet, why must he hate you?**

**Cruel, that's what he is,**

**What is wrong with his mind?**

**You are full of bliss,**

**But he, no, can't see that,**

**That man is so blind,**

**If he tries to hurt you,**

**I will beat his behind.**

**Maybe, I shall call you Rose,**

**Fore, your beauty shines bright,**

**Let's kiss in the moonlight,**

**Together, tonight.**

**Wanna kiss each other?**

**You don't, four u still hate,**

**what do you find wrong,**

**with my ugly face?**

**Others try to win my heart,**

**but it's only your to own,**

**You see, you beauty is amazing,**

**My heart is yours alone."**

I finished. I feel asleep.


	18. Violet Malfoy

VIOLEt'S POV:

I walked down the dessert hallway. I can't beleive that f_inally_ Harry's alive, but he's a _**TOTLA JERK!**_

Christmas was coming, but i had no date. I was just a lone, w/ no one there. Just like at home.

I sat in front of Hogwarts. I remember Snape meeting me there. I wish someone was here now. But no one was. I wuz alone. I felt so... by myself.

The heard footsteps. Like before. I turned around. I saw...

Draco. (Wasn't guessing _that,_ huh?)

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I sneered.

"To aplojize," he replied. "I didn'y measn to make out w/ u last year, but u SO HOT! I couldn't resist! And you didn't even try! We are so sexyt together!1 I'm sorry, cuz we both hot," he tol dme.

I smiled. "I admitt, I've missed you," I said.

We hugged.


	19. Stop Fighting!

MAX'S POV:

Unicorns fell from the ceiling.

I wanna ride them w/ you, Max, my love!" Violet said happily, We walked onto a unicorn together.

I sand a song to her. She wuz really hot in the glowing white light of the unicorn. I saw Christmas lights. It was Christmas.

We were about to kiss, when...

ALARM ALARM ALRAM!

I wolkde up cuz of my alarm. I got dressed.

I walked outside, It was christmas eve. I wanted to marry Violet, but she wuz trippin! But, yet, so beautiful.

I walked until I ran into someone. My backback spilled.

"Sorry," i said shyly. Then I saw it wuz Violet.

"She glared and stomped away afetr grabbing all of her stuff.

I walked into my room. I deided to write a 17 page poem, ehnr I realized... IT WAS GONE!

"Oh no," I whispered. "She must have it."

VIOLET'S POV:

I finished reading the journal. I was awestiruck. He actually loved me. I wasn't Buzz Lightyear, I was Kristin Stewert.

"Wow." Draco walked in. "what 's that?" he asked.

"NOTHING!" I yelled.

He grabbed it from my hands and read it. "**I'M NOT A **_**PEAR**_**! WHERE'D HE GET **_**THAT?**_** WHY DOESHE HATE PEARS?**"

"I don't know, but chill out. You're not a pear," I soothed him.

"That man wants my woman! I'm going to make him have a peice of me!" Draco yelled. He ripped off his shirt to prep for battle.

"No! You can't hurt him! He never did anything to you!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"He luvs my woman!" Draco yelled. "You're minye woman"

I stopped. "OMG, Draco. DID YOU JUST CALL ME A COUCH?"

"If you're a couch, your my hot couch," he said. Then he ran out of the room. I ran afetr him. He walked into the Gryffindor room. Max and Harry were there.

"YOU! BACK OFF MY WOMAN!" Draco screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "And wheres your shirt?"

"Max loves my woman, Violet!" Draco screamed.

Harry's eyes widened. "_**YOUR**_ woman?" he asked.

"Yes, MY WOMAN!" Draco yelled.

"You can't claim her!" Max yelled.

"Why? Cuz u wnt 2?" Harry asked.

'sO whhat if i do?" Max asked.

"She's mine!" Draco yelled.

""No, mine!" Hatty yelled.

"MINE~!" Max screamed.

Hrry and Max ripped off their sshirts. They all ran at each other.

"NO!" I yelled. No one listened to e. I could tell they werer really hurting each other.

I didn't know how to stop it. I ran to Snape's office.

"Help! Draco, Max, and Harry, are fighting over me!" I yelled.

We walked w/ me to the conman room. "Break it up," he said sternly.

They paused. "Why? You too chicken? You hate vIOLET? Draco asked.

Snape glared. "_No_! You don't like me!" I yelled.

"Sorry viole, but im not gonna let them win you," he said. He took off his shirt, revealing surprising abbs, and joined the fight.

I ran until I Stopped. S_hould I get Dumbledore? But... he loves me. I can try._

I realized it was the wrong choice when Albus jumped in, his shirt in pieces.

"DANG IT!"

I ran to get the only teacher who I was _possitive_ wouldn't rip off their shirt and fight over my love: Professor MaGonacal.

"Break it up!" Mrs Mogonacal said.

They looked at her. "You're not joining 2, right?" Snape asked.

"EW, NO! IM A WOMAN!" miss mogonal said.

They blushed. "Oops," they said.

"I cant beleive that you'd almost kill each other for a woman! I'll call Madame Pomfey."


	20. Summer

VIOLET'S POV:

After the year ended, I took the quiet train home. I sat alone again.I couldn't go to Tommy's for the summer, because he was forced into hiding.

I got home to America and to my abandonment home/shack.

"There you are!" my dad yelled.

"You weren't supposed to go!" My mom yelled.

"But you've been gone for two years!" my dad yelled.

I shook. "I... had to pee?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Don't drink so much water next time!" my mom yelled. I follewed them inside, where I made delicous eggs.

Afterwards, I went to my bed, which had changed since when I "peed." it wuz now small. The room had changed, thanks to decaying.l It was tiny and a little bigger than me. My tiny beed took up only half the room, and if you opened the door, you'd hit the bed.

I wuz about to go to bed, so I put on this:

** .ph.p?t=571**

I fell asleep.

The next day, I heard my dad call me from outside. I rushed 2 get uup, and put on this:

**visualphoto.. /image/2x3498721/teenage_girl_wearing_pink...**

I walked sadly to my kitchen, and made the food. I was ad that my tommy wuz in hiding.

"TRASHY, GET OUR BREAKFAST!" my mom yelled.

Pause. In case ur wondering, "Trashy" is what my parrents call me. I sorta named myself. It's all cool, I guess. I took the yummy food to my parents.

My mom ate it w/ my tad. "So, what do I eat?" I asked.

They smilled. I backked up. My dad turned around 4 a second and came back w/ something in his hands. It was a peice of the carpet.

"Anm I eating _that_?" I asked.

"Yep," my mom said. It was a large piece, the size of m y head.

"Eat the hole thing, or it'll b the last thing you gdo eat!" my dad said.

"So u will kill mer? A little meledramatic, if you ask me," i said.

"No, we just won't feed u!" they said.

I ate the carpet. It tasted bad. Then, I went poutsode. this would be the rest of my summer.


	21. What Does This Mean?

I woke up one day. My head hit the ceiling.

"OW!" I said. I walked out after putting on this:

htt /viewLook?id=8.17135

I walked to my kitchen. The thing I needd to make involved a sliced melen. I kept trying, but it wouldn't work.I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE AREN"T DOING IT RIGHT!" my dad yelled. He grabbed the butchers knife out of my hand and turned to me. I winced as a searing pain went through my head, and waited for it to end.

"What's wrong w/ you?" my dad asked as he was slicing the melon.

"I... have a headache." I didn't know why my head hurt likr this. Iwas glad he didn't hurt me, like I thought he was going to.

"Well, the melon is chopped. You need help cooking it?" he asked. My eyes widdened. His eyes weren' their normal yellow (same as my mom's) but green.

"What?" I asked.

"You want help cooking this? Your only 12, you souldn't be using a stove so much. I mean, you aren't 2 good. Your arms are all burnt." he said.

"Actually, those are bruises. Remember, u beat me," I said.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Then his eyes turned yellow.

"FINISH MAKING MY FOOD, OR ELSE ILL EAT YU!" he yelled.

I finished, w/ my headeache still therre, then i passiveness out.

I saw a weird world. It was foggy.

I saw harry.

"I'm here 2 talk 2 you!" he called.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" i yrelled baxkc.

"Please!" he yelled.

"NO!~" i yelled. I walked until I found the gate into reality, and walked through it.


	22. A New Boy

It was time for the third year. I told my parents that I had to poop, so they probably won't b expecting me for about 10 years.

I walked to the Red train.

I found an empty compartment.

I saw pretty trees and grasses otside.

Soon, I saw a boy walk in. He was plump, w/ black hair.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cc-c-c-c-c-c-cc-c-c-c-c-c-cvcv-c-c-c-can I sit here?" he whispered. His face was extremly red.

"Sure," I replied. "What's your name?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-neville," he studdered.

"Cool name," I replied. We sat for a little, until the food trolley came.

NEVILLE'S POV:

She was cute, but I couldn't talk to her. I didn't have abbs. I was fat, ugly, shy, annoying, stupid, and worthless.

We arrived at the school.

"Hey, your in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We sat together and chatted. I was talking! _To a girl_! It was awesome! And she was so funny! Although, there were three boys who seemed to hate me, and Proffesser Snbape and Dumbledore glared.

We chatted until nightfall, were we friendlyly walked to the Griffindor room.


	23. A Magical Object

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Okay, listen, People say i cant spell, so for this chapter, my friend haley wrote it. I told her the plot and stuff, but I decided to let her try everything else. She came up w/ the dialouge and stufg. If it doesn't seem as good as other chaptersa, thats why!)

VIOLET'S POINT OF VIEW:

The next day, I decided to get the answer to a question that had been floating in my head since it happened. I walked over to Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room before the sun had risen.

"Okay, _how_ did you talk to me during summer?" I asked angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, when I passed out! Don't you remember?" I asked.

"Oh, that! I used this magic charm," he replied. He pulled out a diamond necklace, with a golden chain. "You can use it to talk to anyone, dead or alive, and their real self. Even if they're under a curse."

"Whoa," I replied. It was beautiful. And I would love to talk to anyone I wanted.

"Hey, I wanted to find you. I want you to have it," he said.

"_WHAT?_" I asked.

"Take it. Please," he said.

"But... don't you talk to your parents?" I asked. "I mean, it seems like something you'd do if they died."

"I have a working version of the necklace, only it is a small circle. I use it to talk to dead, but the living are impossible to contact unless they are close," he replied. "I can talk to my parents with it."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He smirked. "_I bet that's better than anything Longbottom could get you,_" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy you were with last night-"

"We're friends! I don't want a relationship right now!" I screamed.

"I never said anything about you dating anyone! I just thought that-"

"I_ don't care _what you thought! My heart has been broken to much, and I'm confused. If that means you want to keep the necklace, that's fine," I told him angrily.

"No, it's yours," he replied softly.

"Thank you, but please, can you leave?" I asked.

"But-" he started.

"Just leave!" I yelled. He walked away. I went back up to my bed.

And classes hadn't even started yet.


	24. Stupid Snape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (I'm sorrty yu guys had to read that, but it is connected 2 my story. I wanted to give my friend a chance to write something in another ideas than what she normmally does. Her stoeys are different, but if you wannna be decent, you gotta streach your limits! NAD UIGNORE THAE HATERS THAT TELL YOU TO DIE! YOU ARE BETTER! YOU WILL BE AWEPIC, WHILE THEY ARE HATEN PEOPLE! love will LIVE ON ! HATERS JSURT DON'T HAVE YOUR AMAZING TALENT! THEY CRY AT NIGHT!

But, haters, you don't need to cry. You are good at many thingfs, but writti ing isnt one ogf them. You can excell at the boring, pathetic stuff, like lawyer or prezident. And, maybe, you might find love! Just stop being so meaan! I beleive in all off my haters! YOU WILL BWE BORING AND IMPORTANT DOCTORS AND LAWYERS! WIN, WIN, WIN!

Soeey about that, I should really get to my story!)

VIOLET'S POV:

It was time to go to Potions. I didn't want to confront any of the people that i foughyt w/, but i had to. They weree a parrt of hasogwarts 2.

"Violet," he said as I walked in.

"Snaoe," I replied.

I sat down on my own table.

"Today, yu make Love Potion," he said.

I gasoped. What uis he used it on me. What if anyone used it on me!

"Can we do something esle?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he aske.

"I hate guys who love love potion!" I asid.

He smashed the little he had. "We are making something else!" he yelled.

I smile. _Stupid Snape_, I thought.

MAX'S POV:

I still coulddnt look at Violet in person. I could look at the scetches of her i made, which I spent my summer drawing, but I was embarressed to see her. SHe probably thoyght I was a pathetic emo after reading those. My poems have changed some, now involving more of my emotions.

I walked to my favorite tree after luch. I pullede out my poem.

_**"My blood, is now blue,  
for my heart is full of sorrow,  
I am worried,  
What may happen, tommorrow,  
Thestrials rip apart,  
everything I once held dear,  
Or chickedns eatign everyone,  
My future isn't clear,  
I guess I am now paronoid,  
I look around and shake,  
But I saw something bad,  
and hetic that wasn't fake.  
A vision, it was so,  
blurry and twisted,  
but if it comes true,  
I wish I never existed.**_"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (My friend Haley helped me with the odd, terror things, but she said she doesn't want to help anymore in myu story, s=She doesn't likue it.)

I thought back at that vision. It scared everymove I made. It wasn't a dream. I had been making myself some food, (I'm an orphan, so my parents weren't making fooood.) when, out of nowhere, everything blacked out. I had been feeling fne. I heard a high, evil voice, cackle,

"_This is you're future_," it said.

I only saw one thing. Vuioet, limp on the ground, her eyes rolled to the back off her head.


	25. Time to Meet Someone You Missed

VIOLET'S POV:

I walked onto my bed 1 day, were I found, finally, Hermionie Granger,. She was crying.

"Where have you been?" I asked,

"My parents said I had to go to Hogewarts. I arrived last night. Before, I have been bawilong my eyes out," she said.

"What's wrong." I asked/.

"Harry's... gone," seh said. She started to bawl.

My eyes widdened. I cant believe Haeey was such a jerk that he didn't let the one girl who still loved him, with all of the heart that he hadn't smashed by faking his death. I wasn't letting her go one like that.

"I have a surprise," I said.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I didn't kno what she wasd about to get. Nothing could calm my sadness. She was nice. Harry was amazzing, thouigh, nothing could make me feel better. Then, she came back, and I saw the shadow of a boy my age.

"I don'y want a blind date, Violet!" I yellked, then I gasoed when I saw it was harry Pottwer.

I poked him. "Is he real?" I asked her.

VIOLET'S POV:

"Yes, he had to fake his death. It was to preotect the world from Voldemort secrectly." I said. He looked at me like I was telling to much, buy I ignores him. She deservedf to know.

She stared. I hoped she wasn't about to get angry, when...

"HARRY!" she screamed. She hugged him. "Thank you for protecting the world, but PLEASE tell me next time!"

He nodded. I could see somethng That i assumed he didn't notice, but he ddnt love me anymore. I knew it 4 a while now, but he never realized. He used to sparkle, the green in his eyes turn slightly lighter whenever he saw me. But, now, they were normal when he looked at me. But, when he looked at her, the glw was back. I wasn't possitive, when...

He kissed her. They kissed, while I happily left the room, and closed the door.


	26. 5 Monuths Later

VIOLET'S POV:

Harry and Hermionie were still together, but zI had four other guys to get off my back.

Neville and me were best friends, nowel,.

One night, we were alone in the comman room, because almost all the school went to dinner, but we had both had huge lunches.

"I'm _so glad_ to be away from those _stalkjers_ who keep asking me out. Esspecially Dumbledore! I mean, he is _old!_" I said.

Neville smiled halfly. "Yeah, it must be annoying for people 2 like you," he said.

"Well, thouse people are hot jerks," ireplied. "Like, I wouldn't mind if...well..." He looked at me confused. My fave turned pink."_you_ likedf me.:

He bllushed. "I do," he said. "Do you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So... what now?" he asked. "Should wer talke it slow, or..." he said holty.

I kissed kissed back. We made out for a few hurs. I remember thinking:_ I love him. _I felt an odd bubbling in my stomach for a few seconds, then went away.

"We ahve to get some sleep," I said.

I feel asleep, not knowing what I jus did.


	27. Meet Raven

Raven**'s POV:**

**Hey! I'm Raven! I live in a pyramid in Eygypt. A really cute boy is here! I want him to me my BF!**

**House: Muggle**

**Hair: Raven**

**Eyes: Green**

**Nicknames: Attraciive, Cute, Devious, Kind, Shy, yet outgoing**


	28. Overseas

The next day, Neville found me.

"Violet, I have to leave you," hw said.

"Why?" i asked.

"I have to go overseas. I'll miss you so much!" he said.

I hugged him/ "We have Skype!" I said.

"We aren't breaking up," he said.

"I know," I replied. I smiled and kiaaed him.

I saw him off later at the was going to Eygypt w/ his grangma.

"Bye!" I said. He smiled, then left.

NEVILLE'S POV:

I was at Excpt,. w. my grandmothert.

A girl with raven hair walked up to me. "Wany help with your bags" she asked.

"Yeah,: I replied.

She took my bags. I saw her beautiful Raven hair dance and glow in the sunkligh.

This would be a difficult trip.


	29. I'm WHAT?

VIOLEt'S OV:

I woke up a three months later, March. I had been feeling weird lately. I ate more, and stuff.

Hermionie noticed the changes. She grabbed my arm, and pullled me to a small room.

"Take this," she said. She haded me something.

I looked at it. "No!" I said!

"Now," she persisterd. She walked out.

Afterwards, I got the result.

_Congrats to You! You are Pregnaunt_! it said.

I walked out. "It said yes," I said.

"Wow," she replied.

I grabbed my laptop. Skype was already on. _I must've forgot to turn t off_, I thought. Then, I gasped at what I saw.

Neville was lissing some girl with Raven hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He stopped at looked at the screen. "I-iii-i-i-i-i-i-i-"

"He likes me now! Right, Neville?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I love Raven now. Sorry, Violet, but I love her now. Bye" he said.

"But, I'M PREGNAUNT WITH YOUR BABY!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he replied, then he closed his laptop.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Listen, i know that wqasnt how to have a baby, but I want hert 2 stay a virgion! So deal, she made wish by mistake! It'll explain everythiing later.)


	30. DEnial

VIOLET'S POV:

I smashed it. I smashed the dumb test.

"MY PEE LIED!" I yelled.

Hwermionie sighed.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

She was smashing her test.

"Listen, your gunna have a baby. DEAL WITH IT!" i said meanly. I was cink of hwer denial.

She sighed. "But... people are gunna think poorly of me." she said.

"Well, you shouldfn't of-" i stared to say!

"I MADE I WISH!" she yelled.

I was shocked. Her magicx was so powerful that she CREATED LIFE!

"So... are you gonna abort? Miscarry?" I asked.

"No. That would kill the baby in me, I won't do thatty. I'm gonna just have a child," I said.

I smiled. "That'sd kind."

All of a sudden, she was bawling! "What's werong?" I saked.

"Neville left me for... Raven!" she cried.

I petted her head. "It'as okay!" i ssaid. "There are better boys!" i said.

"Easyu 4 yu to say! You found yourr true love!" she saidd,

I huugged her kindly.


	31. Time Turner

VIOLET'S POV:

I walked onto my bed 1 day, were I found, finally, Hermionie Granger,. She was crying.

"Where have you been?" I asked,

"My parents said I had to go to Hogewarts. I arrived last night. Before, I have been bawilong my eyes out," she said.

"What's wrong." I asked/.

"Harry's... gone," seh said. She started to bawl.

My eyes widdened. I cant believe Haeey was such a jerk that he didn't let the one girl who still loved him, with all of the heart that he hadn't smashed by faking his death. I wasn't letting her go one like that.

"I have a surprise," I said.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I didn't kno what she wasd about to get. Nothing could calm my sadness. She was nice. Harry was amazzing, thouigh, nothing could make me feel better. Then, she came back, and I saw the shadow of a boy my age.

"I don'y want a blind date, Violet!" I yellked, then I gasoed when I saw it was harry Pottwer.

I poked him. "Is he real?" I asked her.

VIOLET'S POV:

"Yes, he had to fake his death. It was to preotect the world from Voldemort secrectly." I said. He looked at me like I was telling to much, buy I ignores him. She deservedf to know.

She stared. I hoped she wasn't about to get angry, when...

"HARRY!" she screamed. She hugged him. "Thank you for protecting the world, but PLEASE tell me next time!"

He nodded. I could see somethng That i assumed he didn't notice, but he ddnt love me anymore. I knew it 4 a while now, but he never realized. He used to sparkle, the green in his eyes turn slightly lighter whenever he saw me. But, now, they were normal when he looked at me. But, when he looked at her, the glw was back. I wasn't possitive, when...

He kissed her. They kissed, while I happily left the room, and closed the door.


	32. Summer Again

It was time to go home again. I was sadf, and scared, What if I had an early birth and my parewnts didnt help me?

Once I got home, my parents saw my tummy.

"You pooped quickly," my mm sneered,

"um..." i said. "You let me drink morwe than you let me eat?" I asked.

"Fine," my dad said. "Is that secrewt bathroom in the woods popoluated with BOYS?" he asked. He jabbed my tummy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (When you are preggers, it's called a tummy.)

"No! I gained some weight, sue me!" I yelled wittlyly.

"I dont lie you're tone!" he said. he slappped my face over and over.

"apolozize 2 ur daddy!" my monm yelled.

"Sorry," I said. He stopped.

"Make me food, Trashy!" he yelled. He tossed me on the ground.

I crawled to the kitchen.


	33. Gotta Give Her A Chance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (I was writting th is, when Haley screamed and said: "Please let me write this chapter!" I gave her the plot, and here we are. I'm a kind friend. And dont skip cuz she's a bad writer, cuz this is important to the plot.)

VIOLET'S POV:

Once I got to the kitchen, I looked to see what there was to make.

"These people expect me to cook something that doesn't exist?" I yelled angrily.

I walked over to them. "We have no food," I said.

"Go buy some, then!" my dad yelled. He tossed me some money.

I walked a few miles until I found a small town with a small store in it.

I found some ingredients for spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Are you new here?" the cashier asked me. "I think you may be lost."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Heaven is missing an angel, and I found it," he replied.

"You didn't even tell it right," I stated angrily, then left.

I found my house at the other side of the woods.

I started to boil the water and but the garlic bread into the oven. Once it was ready, I wrapped my hand in my shirt and pulled it out. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. The heat went through the shirt, but it was the best I could do.

Soon, the spaghetti was ready too. "It's ready!" I called.

They stuffed their faces with the soft, flavorful bread and the spaghetti.

They finished everything, and I picked up some pepper, which I ate some of.

Then, I pulled out a piece of ice from the freezer and put it on my hand. It wasn't burned badly, so it would probably heal in the next few days.

I looked at the beautiful diamond necklace that was around my neck, but hidden so my parents wouldn't see. I held the diamond in my hand, and I fell on the floor, passed out.


	34. My Father?

VIOLET'S POV:

I didn't chooose whos mind i went to. I founfdm... mY DADDY!

He walked over to me

"What happened to your face?" he asked. It was bruised and ywellow.

"You," I replied.

He hugged ne .

"I'm so sorry, sweetie!" he said.

"Whhat the &%*^$% is goin on?" I yelled.

"Me and your mom aer under the imperious curse." he explaineed.

"So... how come you fought it at one point?" I asked.

"I'm stronger than your mother," he replieddf.

We hugged. "So... u dont hate me?" i asked.

"Who in there right mind could?" he asked.

I SMILED!


	35. Train Time

MaX'S POV:

I was on the train. I pulled out my burtifulz notebook.

"_**My vision,  
it's there,  
inside my sexy mind,  
i am super hot,  
it is train time,  
But the 1 person,  
hotter than evven me,  
is deffinate;y Violet,  
syhes hotter than pee!  
This poem, it may,  
not own as many sads,  
but guuess what, dumb notebook,  
THAT'S 2 BAD!  
I love Violet,  
My hearty has no sorrow,  
cuz, Neville dated her,  
and I am soon to folleow,  
but i will stay, cuz she is kind aind hot,  
black hair is ugly,  
thats what i think,  
erw black hair, just ew  
get a life, REALLY!**_"

I smilesd at my work. I loved Violet more than Neville, but she was single now! I WAS AVALIBLE !

I heard someone walk in. I looked and saw...

DRACO.

Draco, why are you here?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"NONEYA!" i ye;;ed.

He sat angrily next to me.

"Remember that fight you started?" I asked.

"Yes, you moved inb ion MY LADY!" he ylled/

"Well, you scared me. Look!" I yelled. I showed her my scared rm.

"TO BAD!" he yelled.

"It matters!" I yelled.

"Do we needc to fight again?" he yelled.  
"Maybe!" I yel;led.

Violet walked in. "What's going on-" then she screamed.

we started fighting without noticing anything wlse. We kept fighting. Draco accidently hit her.

VIOLET'S POV:

They stopped fighting as soon as Draco hot me.

" are yu okay?" je asked.

I nodded, then passed out ouchily.


	36. Where am I?

VIOLET'S POV:

I slowly opened mt eyez.

"Where arm I?" o saked.

"Gringotts Hospital," Draco said.

"Yeah," Max said.

MAX'S POV:

I was embarredsed at the poem I had just written.

"_**Violet, you may be sick,  
sadness is so great,  
I feel depressed,  
and full of fate.  
ARE U GUNNA DYE?  
TELL ME! NOW  
MY OH MY  
How, oh how,  
I wish Draco didn't hit you,  
Cuz that was all meen,  
I widh he would go poo,  
then fall in a ravinbe."**_

Draco was strong. The doctor didn't know whether or not she whould life.

We a;; traveled to the school toget her/

"THERE WILL BEE A TWIWIZARD TORMAENT!" dumbleydore yelled.

Violeyt smiled!

"But YOU ARE 2 YOUNG, VIOLET!" he yellled.

She frowned. She was gunna enter, I could see it in her beautiful blue eyes that made you feel like you were in the sky, beautifully, and next to me was Violet., and we both had big, beautiful angel wings snd looked at clouds and loved eachother until we died and were barried together, romanticly.

VIOLET'S POV:

I put a temporary spell on the goblet. I walked through abd put my name in.

Later, i yeared me, cedric, harry, fluer, & krum.. had entered the tornament! I WAS GUNNA WIN!


	37. NO DRAGONS!

I was time for the tornament! I saw Max in the crowd.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-i-ii-i-i-i-i-ii-ii-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I hope you do well, Violet." Max said.

I smiled. I was nervous. I wish I didn't enter. He kissed me!

"OMG WHY DID YU DO THAT?!" I screamed!

"I'm so sorry!" Max yelled. "But be real careful! If you die, so does Mark!" he said.

"I'm _NOT_ naming her mark! I'm having a girl!" I said.

He looked at me flirtingly. "You don't know that, Chubbybear," he said flirtinglyly.

I slapped him, but his words stayed in my mind. I don't want rto kill my baby! I will DEFEAT TH EDRAGON!

I saw it's UGLY LITTLE FACE and laughed. "HAHA YOU ARE UGLY!"

Then, something unexpected happened. It started to CRY.

"Oh no, why are you cryng?" I asked.

She sniffled. "I a guirl and i was ofended. I asm so ugly!" it yelled It flewq away. So i won the CHALLENGE!

I petted my daughter after. All of a sudden, i felt very hurt. I feel to th concrete groung and passed out.


	38. NO! HELP!

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up in pain. "Ow," I said panfully.

"Finally, you are awake!" A small man said. I saw that I was in a small shack with a small man and ropez tying me together. "What happened? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Peter Pettigrew. I went rouge. I hate Voldemort now. I remembered ow beautiful you were. So now we are married!" he said.

I gasped. "But I didn't agree!" I said. I realized thta I was wearing a dress like this:

.uk/

"Why am I in a dress?" I asked.

"HAHA YOU MY WIFE!" he said.

"No! I refuse!" I said. Sadly ropes to strong and I couldn't escape.

"HAHA WE MARRIED I WIN!" he said again.

I cried. I was in love with another mAN. I couldn't marry him. He wqas aa rat! Plus I was pregnant. "I'm pregnant," I said.

"WHAT I CANRT TAKE CARE OF A BABY!" he yelled. He threw me into a plane and followed me/

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I cant hyave a pregnantr wife! So i have to kill you!" he said evily.

"But it wasnt officiasl!" I yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 2 BAD!" Peter said.

He flew over a place. He tossed me out the window.

"NO!" I yelled. I fell. I felt my life pass me by. My parents abusing me, kissing harry, meeting harry, hearing the word_chubbybewar._..

I fell for so long the sun set behind a row of golden cloweds. I was still falling. And I couldnt stop. I was stuck.


	39. A Gaurdian Angel

MAX'S POV:

I woke up because I felt something usettling. I heard a cry for help. I ran out side and sawv VIOLET FALLIN FROM THE SKTY!11

I ran outside.

Oh nO! I have to save her! I thought hard. I made a wish. All of a sudden, I grew large angel wings. I flew up to try to get her.

I caught her beautiful, body in my arms.

She slowly opened her eyes weakly, revealing a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

VIOLET'S POV:

I saw that I was saved. Max was glowing.

"Hey, chubbybear," he said.

"You're glowing! Your a angel." I said.

Wer hugged. I was so happy, but scared. I started to cry. He flw me home.


	40. A Few Years Later

AUTHORS NOTE: ok yall srry bout sudden skip but i wanna write year 6 NOW! plus those other years bore me! they r borin!1111111 it year 6 btw,

It was time 4 the train. I was excited. My belly was still preggerzfull! Maybe teh baby would come out them.

On the train i sat alone. i was pettin my baby happily ansd joy. it was happily snoreing in my belly!

Soon we go to Hogwarts.

TWO MONTHS LATER!  
AUTHORZ NOTE: omg so sorry byut cant write all this! i get stressed k? shcool demands such sacifice! i not gunna fail!

VIOLET'S POV:

"Oh no my babay is comming!" I yelled after waking up

I went ti madame pomfey and the baby was born! Sadly I got super sick so I passed out.


	41. My Littl ew Angel

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up in a bed alone with my baby on a bed next to me.

"Hey, I dont know ur gender!" I realized.

I checked. She was a girl. I smiled. FEMALES RULE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: k srry i now guyz are hot but there stupid! But hotnness makes up 4 it. Don't feel ashamed, all men! U still hot!

I picked up my baby._ She had flowing blonde hair, glitsening blue eyes, and skin as white as snow that is inb the sky before it meets the grounbd on a freezing day where you sit arpund a fire eith ur kind parents. Everyone gets parents except me_. Tears feel down my face from my eyes past my mouth to the chin past my body to the cold, hard ground.

Harry walked in.

"Violet?" he asked. In his hand was Hermionie's hand. She walkjed over to me and put her hand on mu shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.\

"My... p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-pp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-pp-p-p-p-pp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-pp-p-p-p-p-pp-parents!" My voice craked on the last word.

Hermionie hugged me. Harry didnt cuz he loved hermionie but if he hugged my perfect bod he might not love her and love me cuz im prewttyu but he loves her cuz she epic and nice even iff really ugly which she not i ean look at her she looks better in the sixth year!

"What shall I name her?" I asked.

Hermionie laughed. "Hey, wanna kbn0w what dummy _**NEVILLE**_ would say?"

"Whta?" I asked.

"Cumplepotz!" she laughed. We all laughed at her almost as good as mine wit.

"What about Hanaily?" I asked.

The two nodded, and Hanaily giggled happily. That was her name. Hanaily. I smiled and cried at her beauty.


	42. Deciding

VIIOLET's POV:

Obviously, I had a problem. Who would care for Hanaliy while I learned at school?

I decided to call some friends over. Hermionie, Harry, Max, Draco, Pansy Parkington, and oldemort was there. Voldemory was descized as a puff of smoke, and Harry grew tense in his presence.

"Where should she go?" I asked.

"I could take care of her," Voldemort offered.

"Sorry Tom, if you get caught, what will happen to adorable Hanaily?" I asked.

Harry thought. "What about... your parents?"

"I could try. I really don't want them to care for her cuz I dont exactly trust them cuz im covered in sad scars from them and what if the same is done to my Hanaliy it would make me sad, dont you agree?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Um... what about... Neville?" Hermionie asked. We all looked at her. "It;s Hanaily's father, so maybe he could be trusted."

We pulled up video chat to see if Neville was there.

Him and Raven were dancing at a large party. Hew saw thye screen. "Violet! What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Could you care for our child while I finifh school?" I asked.

"NO!" he yel;led. Raven smiled at his responce. "Yeah, he's WAY to busy for an ugly BABY. I call it ugly, cuz its part YOU." she said meenly. The screen shut off. Her insult stung inb my hert, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Hermionie patted my shoulder. "That was a stupid idea on my part. Raven and Neville are idiots."

I smiled and thye five of us talked for awhile. Soon, I decided to send her to my parents, and hoped they treated her right.


	43. Hanaily's Side

HANAILY'S POV:

**AUTHERZ NOTE: OMG GUIZ K HANAILY CALLS VIOLET MAMA CUZ SHE HER MAMA BUT NEVILLE IS CLLED EEWWW CUZ NEVILLE IS MNEEEN!**

Mama was so pretty and nice. She dressed me in a gourgus white dress not fit 4 a princess cuz it was 2 pretty. She put a gorguz tiria on my head and said to know that i wuz purty all the time.

**AURTHRZ NOTE: thiz is the dress! . **

She put some pink sheetz in a cardboard box w/ a note. then she laid me gently in teh box and closed it. It was completely dark. She hookewd it to her owl, and it soon took flight.

The ride took A FEW DAYZ CUZ LONG RIDE FIROM AMERICA TO ENGLISH LAND AND BACK. I WAITED IN THE Box and soon fell asleep cuz u know im a baby so i sleep more, so DEAL W/ ITTTT ! sorry i got an attitude even though i young. dont mess with me!1

Soon we arrived and I met her parents./ THEY WERE UGLY ABND MREEN! I instantly new. I cried, but they picked me up.

"Hanaily iz a dum name!" Grammy sneered.

"Letz call her trashheap jr!" Grampy sneered.

I teared as they made me lose my cute outfit and put me in ragz. Grammy put my outfit on herself.

"It is so much better on me!" she sneered. A tear of sad tearness like i never teared before feel 2 the ground from my eye. D:

Then they told me to make bacon or else they would punish me with spagetti noodles. They threatened to hit me with cold, but cooked spagetti noodles. I teared and teared as i made those meen people there stupid BACON!~!1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111


	44. Secrectz

VIOLET'S POV:

I was scrred bout my daugher Hanaikly./ my parrentz r meen so they may be meen 2 her but how do i now i not there !

I sat on my bed thinking.

**AUTHORZ OTE::: ok guies i heard thst i need to decripe violet cuz u dont know what she looks like!**

My golden-blonde hair flowed behind me like a sunset across the bright sky while the sun was over the ocean. Speaking of ocean., my eyes were deep blue like the ocean (they darkened since year 1). I wore a shocking pink tube top and a short blue jean shirt. My skin was tannd, and my lips were normal but pink. My eyelashes reached annoying lenthz, and My heels were super tall but my feet are storng.

My nails were the coloe of meh tube top (shiocking pink.) they were long.

I heard footsteppedz. I looked up to see an owl flying towards me

it was midnight black, and was large and had scales, lik e a dragon. It gave me a letter.

I read it quickly because im smart ebnough to do that.

Dear Violet,

As you grow older, and mature, you are old enough to learn bout my planz. thry tTHE BOMB! anywayz i tell u to com to teleport where letter takes you cuz u and me need to have meeting w/ my servantz but u in second command so come!

Love,  
Tommy.

I put it down and was teleported 2 where Tom told me to go.

I found hum in a graveyeard w/ dead eaterx and demerz.

"Violet, I want to let you join us," Tom said all maturely.

"BUT I LUV HARRY DADDY DONT YA UNDERSTAND?" i teared so loudly! He did nt have the right ! I luv hp and he =cant stop me!11

"No honey waitr!" Bellatrix called, but I was gone. i ran sadly and anger and bitter.


	45. Emotion

**AUTHORZ NOTE: Guyz, ive been recieveing mean comments on my story. and it makez me sad. come on my story is great! so why be meen? Just be nice. U haters, i dont even notice u. i havent read ONE hate comnment. So dont try to make me sad. Cuz i knowmy story is great, and i dotn care. Also, i will make a story to SHOW U that iolet iznt a Mary. **

HANAILY"S POV:

I miss Mama.

Grammy and Grampy have been so MEEN! I know am hurt so much that it is sad. But, also, something confused me.

They were spanking me, when, suddenly, Grammy threw meh down but down on bed so is OKAY!

Anyway, (Stop distracting,) she suddenly startted bein sad. SHe was yelling

"NO UY DUMB IMPERIOUS CURE U SO MEEN I KNOW YOU HEADMASTER OF WIZARDRY (FUDGE) R DOIUG THIS SO STOP CUZ IT MKAEZ ME AND OTHERZ SAD!" she yelled.

I have no Idea what that could relate to in anyway whatsoever. Oh well. ALso, GUESS WHAT?

My mama sent me a letter of all curses and hexes known to everything. There is everything, incloding "How to make a horcruz"

I have memorized everthing, and LOVED IT! So a send Mama a letter saying thanbk you so very mush. Oh and guz what?

I LEARNED MY 1ST WORD! IT WAS...

"Mama"

But Mama couldn't hear it. She is so far away, and I'm so sad, because they cant treat me, and I have a deathly feever. D:


	46. Motherly Instint

Violet's POV;

I felt like Hanaily was in troule. I was scared. I sat down on my bed.

i heard a knocking at they doorr. i opened it and saw tom.

"Dad, I will wear the mark. But i DONT wanna help u kill people!" i yelled.

He sighed.

'honey, i really want you to support my work.' he said.

"no. i dont need u as a father figure! I have a dad!" I yelled.

"But he dirty ugly muggle."

i wAS so angey! "DAD MY BUD HERMIONIE IS MUGGLE AND U NEED TO SHUT IT!"

"hone, think about it. You say she is a muggle. Her blood is muddy and she is inferior and should die. It is a fact."

i exploded. i pointed my pink wand at him and yelled

"I AM SAD,  
THE BLAME ON U,  
NOW WATCH ME,  
TURN U TO POO,  
I ATTACK,  
YOUR FACE W/ RAGE,  
THAT WILL LAST,  
TILL THE END OF DAYZ!"

he bacame all blood and sick! I teleported him away. i layed dwn on my bed, super sad.

Max walked in. "Violrt, are you okay? know." he said.

"yes I no," I replied. "Im scared about Hanaily, and I cant teleport to her!"

"Eye know who can,": Max smiled.

NEVILLE's POV:

I was dancing w/ Raven, when Skype rang.

_Violet Clearwatspri_. I groaned and answered.

"Neville!" a boy yelled at me from the other side. It was Max.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you to teleport and check on Hanaily." Violet said.

"NO!" I yelled,

"But Neville babies are important," raven said.

"Oh okay! " I said =

Me and Raven went. I saw A small angel crying with flowing blonde hair. She had my face.

Raven poked it. "Is... it okay?" she asked, when, suddenly, THE PEOPLE WHO WERE THE BABYS GRANDPARENTS CAME IN!


	47. Going Home

VIOLET'S POV:

It was time 2 go home. Dumbledore died.

I picked up Hanaily. SHe wauz thin, and i wuz scared about her. But me and her hasd 2 go home/

On the way out, I met a man.

"Hello, " he said. "I am Fugde."

"LOL U CHOCOLATE?" i laughed. Everyone else laffed 2, and he turned red.

"I am here to gather ur child," he said angrily.

I screamed. "NO SHE MINE U... U...,. CHOCOLATE BAR!"

I slapped him.

He took hanaily and APPAPERATED!

I cried so hard. Ron and Herminie ran in. They ae freinds now.

The girl Ron pet me. :It okay they will stop him: she said.

Herminie pet me too. "yeah we stop him w/ Harry and Max and Draco and Snaped and Tom and Dumbledore's ghost."

" :O !" I said. "But Tom is still in hospital."

"Heel him!" Snape said sudebly. I turned around.

'U r a dead eater!" i yelled.

"Yeah but Voldemort is so cool." he said/.

HArrty ran in.

"NO HE NOT HE KILL MY PARENTS!"

Me and everyone else in the room yelled. "GET OVER IT OMG U DRAMA QUEEN!"

ron'S POV:

Herminie is my is my bffbffbffbfbffbfbfbfbfbfffbb ffffbfbffffbbfbfffffffbbbfff ffffbbbbbbffffffffffbbbbbbff fffffffbbbbbbbbffbfffbfbbfb!

I still am jeolous of her and Vio. They are taking sup[er sexy harry even thought he is HOT!

"Come on we sav HANAILY!" Violet yelled. I rode Harry's back cuz my legz are so weak cuz i actually am not moblie cuz i was born w/out legz!

I saw Draco. His shirt was off. So was max's/ _Dumb Slytherons_ i thought.

We walked 2 a graveyard. I saw Violet heal ... VOLDEMORT!

AH I YELLED! "VOLDYVOLDYVOLDY... _MORT_!"

He grew. I screamed and kissed Harry.


	48. We Must Defeat The Chocolate Bar!

HERMIONIE'S POV:

":O !" I yelled. "Ron, harry why?"

"Im so sorry but he is so hott!" Ron yelled. sHE grabbed him tighter and kissed again.

"Ron.." I growled. "I HATE YOU!"

"Hermionie! Tat iz so meen!" Ron yelled.

HArry woke up. (he was sleepwalking ron ot where thney are) "Wait whats goin on?"

"I DON'T CARE RON! " I yelled. I threw a jinx at her.

Ron growled. "HERMIONIE, I AM SICK OF YOU!~ I LOVE HARRY, AND YOU CANYT STOP ME!"

Harry gasped when she kissed him. "WTF?" he yelled.

Ron glared at Violet. "U CANT GET IN MY WAY! AVADA KEDABVA!"

VIOLET'S POV:

I gasped. I YELLED. I I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF TEH CURSE Max yelled and jumped in front of me. It hit him.

He fell to the ground.

"oh Max!" i shrieked.

"Hey... Chubybear. I ... luv... UUUU! !" he said weakly. then he closed his eyes.

"but... MAX!" I cried. He was dead.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

i wuz so glad the curse diddnt hit my bud Violet/ But i was so mad at ron 4 almost killing her. Plus, now Violet was sobbing.

"FML!" Violet yelled, then she fainted/

Harry threw Ron to the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" neville yelled.

Raven was shaking at observing death. Neville huggged her tightly, and was actually scared from almost seeing Vio die. Sure, he liked Raven, but Violet was still sorta nice and hot to him.

Ron was on the ground. She grabbed her backpack, and took out the protestic legs she has had all her life.

She stood up. Draco punced her to the ground.

"WHY U ALMOST KILL VIOLET?' HE YELLED.

"CUZ I LUV HARRY!" SHE YELLED BACK!

I was sad. "BUT I WITH HARRY! U KILLED SOMEONE INNOCENT!"

"But remember Violet is still alive," Ron said.

"Oh yeah!" everyone replied.

"But be careeful cuz Violet is cool," Snape and Voldemore said.

"Okay," ron said. "I rremember.

_Yeah, but Violet is sad. I hoope she will get over that dude_, I thought quietly.


	49. Getting Over Him

VIOLET'S POV:

I was passed out.

RAVEN'S POV:

Why dont anyone care that by died? I guess relief about Viole living made them bliind. but i dont care much about Violete. So... yeah. THAT WUZ KINDA SCARRING!

Anyway, I wuz kissing Nevile when I turned around.

I wuz trying to see.

"Ron, no morew hurting vio, got it?" Herminie said.

"ok freind!" Ron replied, in her girl way.

I wanted to see but Nevvile wuz kissing me. "OMG DUDE I CANT SEE!" i yelled he stopped kissing me.

"Okay," He said, thn he appaperated away.

I saw that Violet was waking up.

VIOLET'S POV:

I was waking up. _Oh no! max died! _

I cried. We all decieded to bury Max. but oone knew what i meant by "He died." I guess I was observant.

Still, the guilt lingered in my soul._ It was because of me he was hit_, I thought. Now he was gone, so I would never see his kind smile or hear his sweet, soft voice calling me "Chubbybear" ever again. I WUZ OH SO SAD CUZ HE WAS HOT SO NOW HE COLD CUZ HE DIED DUH USE SCIENCE PEOPLE ARE DEAD AFTER THEY DIE!

"Wait but Hanaily we must save!" Tom said.

I remembered. My daughter was still in the clutches of that cruel man. _I'm not losing anyone else!_ I thought. SO WE ALL GOT BROOMSTICKES AND FLEW AWAY. EXCEPT ROM SHE WUZ ON HARRYS BACK CUZ SHE HAS NO LEGZ AND SHE WAS BORED W/ HER PROSTETIC LEGZ.


	50. Flying

TOMMY'S POV:

We were all in the air. I ddnt need a broomstick cuz i can fly cuz i Voldemort, the Dard Lord, etc.

Nagini was on my back.

I questioned why Violet wuz so sad. I knew if death was bad to her, she couldnt be a dead eater. :(

I remembered back when we were in love. I had kidnapped her. She had been kidnapped twice. I wondered if it would one day be three.

Nah,

Clouds were clouds were wet in rthe sky above the ground but the air. My skin was white as snow, on a cold morning where it is a snowl day so no school so all kids are around the orange fire w/ their parents. Me and Violet dont even have parents. I cried.

Bellatrix was confused. "Why do u cry, my love? OH NO U WERENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

Luckily i didnt notice the luv thing. "I want a mommy and dada."

She petted mne in symphathy, then flew to her home, back with HER mommy and daddy/. :( :( :(

VIOLET's POV:

I flew, when suddenly I heard someone flyng behind me. I turned around to see...

...

...

.

...

.

.

...

.

.

FUDGE.

He kidnapped me and flew me away, and noone else noticed cuz they were busy singing. D:


	51. Oh NO!

VIOLET's POV:

I wuz in Fudge's evil lair.

"OMG why you want to take hanaily and me?" i asked.

"LOL I HAVE DONE MORE THAT THAN!" he cackled.

:O! "WHAT?" I asked.

"Ur parents r nice peopel under MY IMPERIOUS CURSE!" he said.

I gasped in shock full of gasping fuel. "OH MY!"

I cried. "But why?"

"because you have great power. I will do all i can to make sure u not the new minister of magic!"

"But why not just kill me? Why must ya hurt others?" i asked.

Cuz u hot!" he yelled back.

"Oh ew i am only 16 and 9/10 and u are like 30! that so gross!" i yelled.

"HAHA TO BAD CU U SO PRETY!" he hit me w/ an curse, and i wuz asleep.


	52. Hey, Where is she?

HARRY'S POV:

I was singing Jingle Bells when I noticed Violet wuz gone.

"OH NO WHERE SHE GO?" i yelled.

"IDK she has been missing 4 23 hours!" Ron said!11111111111111111111111111

"Why did u not say anything?" Voldy asked.

"Cuz u guyz would blame me again!" she said.

"But i wouldnt u were riding my back," I said reasuringly.

Hermionie wuz scared.. She pput Ron on her broom and got on mine. "Im scared."

"Yeah i know but to me u hotter than Vio and ron!" I said.

"No i scared about violet! she is not here!" she corrected.

"Oh yeah," I said.

":O !" said voldy suddenl;y. "bellaytrix wuz here earlier and she is evil and crzy! Letz check her house!"

Everyone wuz shocked about Bellatrix being there, so we flew to her house/

BELLATRIX'S POIV:

I told trhem I didn't take her cuz i didn't,. Voldy-poo wuz so hot and cute and nice and sweet and hot and sexy andf stuff.

I waved godbye.

SNAPE'S POV:

I wuz flying, when suddenly I knew who took Violet cuz I wuz smart and realized.

I told everyonme, and they nodded.

_FUDGE._


	53. WHAT DID U DO TO ME?

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up. I felt wired. Oh well. I MUST FIND HANAILY!

I found her. She was as thin as a thin babay. I huggled her.

"M-m-aa-mmm-aaa?" she mumpled.

"OMG HER FIRT WORD! YAY!" I yelled. but she wuz all sad so i frowned.

I felt wried still. It was very familer. but it wuz bad. I frowned more.

Fudge wallked in. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!" he laughed.

"What u do to me i feel weird!" I said.

"Well Hanaily distrated u from magic so babaies keep you from takin my place! So now u pregnant again, thanks to me!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS DON'T PANIC! I WOULD NEVA DO WHAT U THINK TO VIOLET. OBVIOUSLY, THE MINISTER OF MAGIC MEANS YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD. SO HE HASD THE POWER TO USE MAGIC TO CREATE LIFE! AND NO HE WOULD NOT BE PREGGERS CUZ HE ZAPPED THE SPELL ON HER. DONT WORRY HE JUST USE MAGIC NOTHING BAD WENYT ON OTHER THAN ILLEGAL MAGIC. BUT VIOLET GOT AWAY W/ IT CUZ IT WUZ AN ACCIDENT! SORRY BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Oh u are so ew!" i yelled.

"OMG I JUST DID SPELL THAT U DID TO HAVE HANALIY!" Fudge replied.

I sighed relief. BUT NOW I AM PREGGERS AGAIN, AND HANAILY WILL SOON DIE CU SHE IS SO THIN! OMG!

"Anythng to say to having a baby in your belly created with evil innocence?" fudge asked?

"FML," I said deeply.


	54. Brain Made of Chocolate

FUDGE'S POV:

I have beem mistry of magic for my entire life. i had violets parents under my control, but it didnt work, and she escaped.

The same w/ other wizards. (FORESHADOWING)

Now, i new her parents were beating it. i went and cheeked where rhey were.

"U cant controll us 4eva!" her mommy said.

"Yep i can!" i said evilly.

"No u csnt!" her dada said.

" :( " I replied.

I then thought. i am so evil. EVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	55. Shock full Of Surprise

VIOLET'S POV:

I wuz hugging Hanaily. She and me were so sad.

"U look so depressed. it makes me oh so glad!"

Fudeg had walked in, w/ hi s evil eyes.

and his oddly super skinny thighs.

I heard Hanaily cry,

The sad sound made me sigh.

I cried myself, so depressed.

I really wuz a scrambled mess!

Fudge sang a song

i sang along.

He didnt even here mw sing,

Cuz of the thingy thing.

My hair was long,

Just like the song.

Suddenly, in the winodw,

a face that i know,

i screamed in terror at the sight,

Of the dead boy Max in the night.


	56. WAY TO MANY PEOPLE!

STORM'S POV:

I am a storm. i wuz ready to attack a shack w/ a girl kidnapped in it. I am a thunder storm BTW!

VIOLET'S POV:

I saw max lurk silently through shadiows. then he burts through the window and howled. "NO KIDNAPPING MY BABE!"

But then my friends arrived! they came i together! The room wuz crowded. then a storm came. it wuz so bad we were all stuck there. our MAGIC even stopped! The storm had coe from the Bermuda triangle.

"Oh dear," Snape said. "We r trapped!"

"I guess we must be patient!" said herminie, next to harry.

Fugde wuz mad. "After the storm passes i want u all out of my house!"

I smiled. "Okay!"

Max wuz next to me w/ his sexy abbs. "oh i forgot i have the cure to fire fever!" he told me

I wuz so happy! I gave the cure to Hanaily and shge wy=uz healthy again!

everyone cheered.

Hanaily touched my stomach. "So i got sibling?" she asked.

"Yep, thanks 2 THAT evil man's magic!" i yelled.

Everyone gasped. Fudge was covered in people angrily trying to mudrer him.

"No guyz it wuz just magic okay not badness!" i soothed. They relaxed.

"Fudg evil man!" Voldemory said suddenly.

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"HE FRAMED ME 4 KILLING UR PARENTS AND NOW I AM A CRIMINAL!" tom yuelled.

"Harry gasped." But that can't be true! "He said."

"Yep it is, i murdered," fugde laughed.

Harry wuz so mad!"U KILLED MY ARRENTTS!" HE YELLED! THE SUSPENCE WUZ SO SUSPENCE FUL!

"Harry, i did not kill both ur parents. U see," fudge took off his mask,

"Im ur mother, Harry."


	57. WHAWHAWHAWHA?

HARRY'S POV:

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me," she said.

"Why did u kill daddy?"

She laughed.

"Cuz i couldnt let him become minster of magic!"

""MOM U EVIL!" i stood up in mad anger. But mommy was so nice and was my mommy. I Was torn.

SHE opened her eyelids, reveling red eyes. "LOOK, JOIN ME HARRY.'"

I thoight about it. Then i remembered.

"Mommie i am going to have a brother or sister! Remember Violet?"

"..." Lily said. "Yes."

I looked at my Mother. Finaly, I have a mother. Someone who loves me. It was a dream come true.

"Harry, just join me. Trust me. I love you, and together we can rule the world. You can be the co-minister of magic!

I felt hypnotised. I heard a weak voice yell ,"_NO, Harry_!" I grabbed my mother's hand, and teleported away with her.


	58. HERMIONIE IS OH SO SAD!

RON'S POV:

I felt bad. Herminie's boy is a phyco killer.

I knew her aura was sad, so i avoided her. As i walked away, i ran into someone BAD!

DRACO!

"Ugh waht do u want malfoy?"

"Nothing from u, u... GRYFFFINDOR!

"EW GO AWAY MALFOY! U R DUMB AND UGLY AND MEEN AND ANNOYING!" I SCREAMED!

"Stop fighting!" violet exciamed.

"BUT HE IS A CRUMPLEPOT!" i yelled.

"Hey that isnt an insut That is a clever name!" whined Neville.

Neville is dumb.

"Okay, guys we have to find HARRY ADN TURN HIM GOOD!" raven yelled. We NODDED.

"I will split us up," said snape. "Max and Violet, Tom and Herminie, Ron and the air, Raven and Neville, and... who else?"

"I cant go w/ air!" i yelled.

He remembered. "Oh YEAH! Draco and ron."


	59. Me and Voldemort

HERMINIE'S POV;

I cant believe i am w/ VOLDEMORT! i know he didnt kill HARRYS PARENTS, but he still was a killer, and i wuz a mud blood.

"So... where do we look?" he asked.

"uh... we could check the dursleys."

We flew to the dursleys. I really wished that Snaped haddent tooken half the brooms/ Me and ZTom had to share one.

The house was already being checked by Violet and Max, so we flew away.

"She will page us if he is there." he said.

I nodded. It was awkward and tensionfull. "Do... you know any of LILYS hiding spots?" i asked. He DID go to school with her, after all.

He thought/. "I kniw! We should go to the past and ask her! Do you have a time turner?" he asked.

I nodded. We went to the past, where everyone was in their 4th year.

VILDEMORT'S POV:

We saw lily and... SNAPE? talking to each othere.

"lets go to the hidden cave tonight," Lily said.

"You mean the one in the canyon in the very center of oaklahoma? " snape asked.

"That's the only one," lily said.

Me and Voldemort used the time turner to go back to the future. Now we new where to go, so we flew to the place. We sent the page saying our lead.


	60. My Trip w Drakey

DRACO'S POV:

EW RON EW RON EW RON EW RON!

"Where do we look?' she asked angrily.

suddenly, the broom crashed. we hit the ground, and the broom wuz broken. So was the pager.

"what do we do know?" Ron asked in panic.

"I...dont know."

She had short red hair, freckles, and eyes. i felt so bad that she had no legs.

"Do your legs hurt?" i asked.

"What legs?" she replied. We laughed at her wit. The wit that was like... Violets.

We chatted. she wuz becoming so pretty. We were making out when our pager told us to go to to Oaklahoma. We fixed the brom and flew.


	61. Raven & Neville

RAVEN'S POV:

We basically kissed until we got a page tellimng us 2 go 2 Oaklahoma.


	62. Dudly

VIOLET'S POV;

i went w/ Max to the dursleys. He kncoked on the door. He gasped in surprise at my apperence.

"hey, you are pretty," he said.

Max scowled. "Piggyarmous!" he yelled. Dud;y became a pig.

"Is harry here?" I asked.

Dudly sook his pig head. He climbed on my back.

"He can be your own pet pig!" Max said. Dudly snorted in agreement.

"Okay, I guess." I said.

We flew around, then got a page. The three of us flew to Oaklahoma.


	63. Area

SNAKES PPG:

I was yoh to where I knew lily would b.

I got a pagr. It said to hp tothe canyon.

**AUYHOTS mote**

I am using my phone so typing is HARD.

I painted. They would never find meh in time.

I said the pasward? It was what our (My and Lily's) child inherited from us.

"CRUMPLEPOTZ"


	64. Negotiate

LILY'S POV:

I saw snape walk in. Harry was in the corner, sitting rightly.

"Snape? why u here?" I asked.

"Lily the only reason I wanted Vio is cuz she is like you but now you here and against her so WE are against her," he said.

Lilly smiled. "Yes."

I hugged him.

"Why Harry controled?" he asked.

"He is my son. I cant hurt him."

"What about Neville?" Snape asked. "He is ours!"

I wondered. "Yeah, good point! But Neville will stay there."

"K," he said. We were happy.


	65. Next Day

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up. I put on a glittery pink tant top and a black skirt. I put on my cross necklace.

"Honey there is no time to change clothes!" Max told me.

"Woah you are awake?" I asked.

"Duh! Why else would we be flying?" he asked.

I slapped him for seeing me naked even though he was looking away.

We flew on, when I realized. HANAILY! WE LEFT HER AT FUDGE'S HOUSE!

We flew at hyper speed. I saw her.

She wasnyt moving.

I grabbed her. "Honey, it will be okay," I said.

"Ma- ma..." she whispered. and died.

Sadness and panic roared within me as the world faded to darkness.

MAX"s POV:

I took Hanaily and Violet on the broom. We reached Oaklahoma the same time as everyone else.

"Guys, Hanaily's dead." I told them.


	66. Hostage

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up. I put on a glittery pink tant top and a black skirt. I put on my cross necklace.

"Honey there is no time to change clothes!" Max told me.

"Woah you are awake?" I asked.

"Duh! Why else would we be flying?" he asked.

I slapped him for seeing me naked even though he was looking away.

We flew on, when I realized. HANAILY! WE LEFT HER AT FUDGE'S HOUSE!

We flew at hyper speed. I saw her.

She wasnyt moving.

I grabbed her. "Honey, it will be okay," I said.

"Ma- ma..." she whispered. and died.

Sadness and panic roared within me as the world faded to darkness.

MAX"s POV:

I took Hanaily and Violet on the broom. We reached Oaklahoma the same time as everyone else.

"Guys, Hanaily's dead." I told them. HERMIONIE"S POV:

Violet was passed out. i felt bad.

Her baby was gone. Dead. II thought about someone else had recently died.

"Max,_**HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU ALIVE?**_" I asked him.

He thought. "Idk." he sad.

I was upset. I thought that since Max arose from the dead, we could do the same for Hanaily. But it wouldnt workl cuz WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"hEY, WERE IS SNAPE?" Tom asked.

"RAVEN, RON, DRACO, NEVILLE STOP SNOGGING!" Max yelled

"I was scared. My harry-poo was under her control!

MAX'S POV:

I was standing there, WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED!


	67. Why?

MAX'S POV:

I wuz in there lair!

"WHY AM I HERE?" I YELLED!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Harry laughed in hypnotise.

"Because Violet loves you silly!" Fudge cackled.

Snape SNAPE kissed her. KISSED HER?

"Yep we in love!" Snape cackeld. Him, and Fudge laughed and kissed/

"Neville is our son!" they laughed.

" :O !" I said. "No wonder he is so meen!"

"Haha we know" Fudge laughed.

HANAILY'S POV:

Dead.

VOLDEMORTS POV:

"Violey, wake up," Hermionie said.

"She is to sad," i told her.

"NEVILLLE RON STOP SNOGGING DRACO AND RAVEN!" I yelled.

They wouldnt. I sighed.

"I guess we are the only ones who can think at the momment," Hermionie stated.

"Yep," I replied.

"Er... wat do we do?" Hermionie asked. It wuz awkward, and it was sorta creepy how every group that snape made fell in love w/ each other. I was pretty sure Violet and Max had a thing. Snape wuz alone so he dont count. I was, like, 55, and Hermionie was still 16, and I felt no intreast like that in her. So it wuz awkward, and she felt the same.

"Er... LETZ USE MY TIME TURNER TO CHEACK OUT THE PAST!" She yelled. I nodded, and we went.


	68. Past Again

MAX'S POV:

They lauged evily and killed me.

I saw Hanaily. I hugged her.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I saw Hagrid as a little boy. He wuz a first year.

"Hey buddy!" Tom Riddle said.

"We were friends," Voldemort whispered.

Tiny James walked in. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA LIFTEARMOUS!" He lifted them al in the air w/ SNAPE!

"Hey stop!" Lily yelled.

"Woah Lily used to be nice?" I asked.

"Before evilness corupted her. Now she is all evil." he replied.

"Okay FINE LILY!" James said. He freed them.

"Lets go back to the present," he said.

We went back.


	69. Another Life Taken By Evil

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I was sitting alone with Violet. She was still passed out, so i had to protect her.

THEN LILY CAME AND KIDNAPPED ME!

I woke up in there lair. I sae... Harry.

Fudge cackled. "Well, now we have Vio's BFF. Harry, u can kill her."

"YEs, master," Harry said in hypnotise.

"_HARRY_! _NO!_" I shouted.

HARRY'S POV:

I saw Hermioneu. I realized that my Mumu wuz WRONG and I didnt kill her.

"WHAT R U DOINB?" Mommy screamed.

"I wont kill her! Mom, I LOVE JER!" I yelled. I untied my girl.

"FINE!" Mama yelled. "Snape, do the honors!"

"Certainly!" He yelled, and he shot her with the curse.

"NO!" i yelled in sadness.

"U-uu- *****!" I shreicked.

"I cant kill my son, so put him in the dungion. I need to control Neville. He is half a better man anyway. Harry has WAY to much James." Fudge said.

I was thrown in jail. I cried.

RAVEN'S POV:

I was kissing Neville, when SNPAE KIDNAPPED HIM NAD LILY/FUDGE MIND CONTROLLED HIM! IT HAPPENED IN A FLASH.


	70. Man!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Guess what? CRISMAS SEASON HAS BEGUN! LOL It stil summer in my story though!

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up. I couldnt remember why i passed out.

"Honey, i have bad news, Voldy said. He bloated away tears from his eyes.

"Wat?" I asked in fear!

"Er... Harry is a prisoner, Hermionie, Hanaily, and Max are dead, Nevile is under Lily's control, Snape betrsyed us to date Lily, Nevile is there son, Raven is depressed, AND RON AND DRACO FELL IN LOVE AND WONT STOP KISSING!" he said sadly.

"Why u crying?" I asked.

"Me and Hermionie became freinds with no romantic intrest cuz she to young and I dontr like her and she dont like me but we like each other as friends."

I realized what he said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WTF FML HOW COULD THIS HAPPPEN?" I yelled dramatically!


	71. Im There!

HARRY'S POV:

"MOMMY LET ME OUT OF THIS GACE !" i yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHHA HARRY!" Mama laughed.

"why not?" I asked sad.

"Cuz u havent joined me yet!" Mama said.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN U LILY!" I YELLED.

"Wait. U called me LILY"

"Yeah, I dont accept u as a Mom!:

"Thats sad. You always love ur mom."

"Oh fine. BUT I HATE YOU MOM!:

"MWAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGGAG AG!"

Meanwhile...

VIOLET'S POV:

Hi. I am Violet. I am going to tell you something.

I am sad because almost everyone died.

:(

ANYWAY ME AND VOLDY WENT 2 MY HOUSE!

"Hi parents!"I said.

"We hate you!" They said in Hypnotise.

"Dad and Mum PLEASE THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!"

They gasped and turned normal/

We flew to teh CANYON!11


	72. OMG

LOLLY'S POV:

We were free. After over 16 years, WE WERE FREE!

BTW my name is Lolly/ I am married to Bert.

I flew on the broom with Bert and Violet.

"So what are we doing?'

"We are taking you, me, Dad, Voldemort, Dumbleodre (Not really cuz he died.), Dudly in my backpack, RaVEN, Ron, and Draco to save Harry and Neville," My daughter said.

"Okay," Bert said. "Honet, wy are your friends SNOGGING?"

"OMG STOP IT DRACO AND RON!" My daughter yelled. She threw a toaster at them.

I moved to the broom with Raven. "It;s okay. We will save Neville."

She wiped away taers. "Otay!" she said!

We arrived. Next to the canyon was an active volcano. (FORSHADOW!)

We snuck in.

"HAHAHAHAHA! There are intruders!" Snape yelled.

The evil woman looked at me. "Lolly, Bert." LILY said.

"We are free! You will lose!" I ye;lled.

"How did u excepe my control?"

"Violet, MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled.

"ME TOO!" Bert yelled.

Her eyes glowed red. "Fine!" She cacled. "I dont need you! Neville, take EVERYONE to the VOLCANO!"

I gasped.

We were teleported to the rim of the Volcano. Me and Bert held Violet."

RAVEN'S POV:

I loved Neville. He was stuck! With her control. Also, he was CLUMSY.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, floating.

"Neville!" I yelled.

Yes?" He said, then tripped and fell!

"NEVILLE NO!" I yelled, and dived in after him.

X X

LILY'S POV:

NEVILLE NO!" I yelled.

I was so angrt that I pushed Draco and Ron into the lva, where they died snogging, not aware of anything.

"Lets go Snape!" I said. We left, leaving the traitor Harry, Violet with a horrified look on her face, and her dumb parents.

I am evil/.


	73. experiment

LOLLY'S POV:

We were free. After over 16 years, WE WERE FREE!

BTW my name is Lolly/ I am married to Bert.

I flew on the broom with Bert and Violet.

"So what are we doing?'

"We are taking you, me, Dad, Voldemort, Dumbleodre (Not really cuz he died.), Dudly in my backpack, RaVEN, Ron, and Draco to save Harry and Neville," My daughter said.

"Okay," Bert said. "Honet, wy are your friends SNOGGING?"

"OMG STOP IT DRACO AND RON!" My daughter yelled. She threw a toaster at them.

I moved to the broom with Raven. "It;s okay. We will save Neville."

She wiped away taers. "Otay!" she said!

We arrived. Next to the canyon was an active volcano. (FORSHADOW!)

We snuck in.

"HAHAHAHAHA! There are intruders!" Snape yelled.

The evil woman looked at me. "Lolly, Bert." LILY said.

"We are free! You will lose!" I ye;lled.

"How did u excepe my control?"

"Violet, MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled.

"ME TOO!" Bert yelled.

Her eyes glowed red. "Fine!" She cacled. "I dont need you! Neville, take EVERYONE to the VOLCANO!"

I gasped.

We were teleported to the rim of the Volcano. Me and Bert held Violet."

RAVEN'S POV:

I loved Neville. He was stuck! With her control. Also, he was CLUMSY.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, floating.

"Neville!" I yelled.

Yes?" He said, then tripped and fell!

"NEVILLE NO!" I yelled, and dived in after him.

X X

LILY'S POV:

NEVILLE NO!" I yelled.

I was so angrt that I pushed Draco and Ron into the lva, where they died snogging, not aware of anything.

"Lets go Snape!" I said. We left, leaving the traitor Harry, Violet with a horrified look on her face, and her dumb parents.

I am evil/.

**authors note**

guys my shift key works but i wanna be creative and not use it. instead of quptation marks, i will use '. hope u guys like it111

berts pov;

'how do we get down/' i asked.

dudley, violets pig, pointed to his back.

we rode him down the volcano. harry held th e broomsticks.

once we got down i saw VOLDEMORT111

'aaahhhh i have heard of u111' lolly yelled. ' kill muggles1'

'i hate muggles but i am cool with u.' tom said.

'kay, i guess.' lolly said.

'thanks for saving us dudley111' i told the pig.

'lets fly now.' tom said. we flew to hogwarts. it was a long journey. it was december, and we werent even close.


	74. Christmas

AUTHOR"S NOTE:

THIS TIME I WILL USE THE SHIFT KEY THE WHOLE TIME IT IS ANOTHER EXPERIMENT YOU MAY APRECIATE IT IN THE FUTURE!

VIOLET"S POV:

WE HAVE BEEN FLYING FOREVER" I YELLED

"HONEY WE ARE YOUR PARENTS WE SHOULD ALL HAVE A CHRISTMAS TOGETHER!" DADDY YELLED

"YAY! THANKS DAD" I SAID

WE ALL BOUGHT EACH OTHER PRESENTS! IT WAS SOON CHRISTMAD DAY

MOMMY GGOT A NECKALCE AND BATHROBE AND MONEY DADDY GOT A FISHING POLE AND SUNGLASSES AND BEEF TOM GOT A KNIFE AND A CARD AND SOME CASH HARRY GOT GLASSES AND NERDY BOOKS AND LEGOS DUDLEY GOT SOME BACON

FINALLY IT WAS TIME TO OPEN MY PRESENTS! I GOT MONEY FROM VOLDY A CARD FROM DUDLETY AND A PRESENT FROM MY PARENTS

I OPENED IT AND SAW I DIAMOND NECKLACE IT WAS IDENTICAL TO THE MAGIC DREAM AAMULET THAT MAX GAVE ME I CRIED

I HELD HIS NECKLACE AND MY EYES CRIED


	75. Nelson

VIOLET'S POV;

We got to Hogwarts! I suddenly felt WATER. Oh my.

I gave birth to Nelson in Madame Pomfroy's place.

"Oh, honey, u have two kids. we havent raised u." Dad said sadly.

I explained everything/ I cried at Hanaily, but was ha[[y about the giggling angel I held now/ I named him Nelson.

Voldemort held him. He resalized something. "violet, I want to fall in love."

"Tom, you already have a woman who is right for you," I said, as Bellatrix came in.

She hugged him, and gave me Nelson.

I heard Lily and her army infiltrate Hogwarts.

"He STOLE MY DEAD EATERS !" Tom yelled.

She came in, her eyes glowing red, and Snape grinning evily w/ her.


	76. A Trade

VIOLET'S POV:

The entire school was in all out battle.

We found all of Lily's horcruxes and destroyed them. Only one remained.

We searched/ We decided to kill lily frst.

We came up with a complicated plan/

A few hours later, after we finished battling the bunny of crucio, Voldemort shot the curse at Lily. In return, Snape killed him.

I cried. I fainted, while my parents supported me/

I woke up a while later. Harry shook me awake.

"Listen, Your Parents Are Gone To Pee. I Need To Tell You About What I Am Doing. I Am The Last Horcrux. In Order To Kill Lily, I Need To Die." he said bravely, yet sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Haily said that this was the climax of my story. She ssnt like how i was r]writting it, so she wrote it. Climaxes are importannt to her. Of course, I changed what she messed up with wording. She sometimes describes stuff that is unimportant, like emotions. 

I froze. "Harry, no."

"This is the only way. I can save the world, and everything will be okay."

"Harry, other than my parents and Nelson, you are all I have left. You can't leave me now," I sobbed.

"Sorry, Violet. I want to see Hermionie again," he said quietly.

"No. Never. I can't let this happen! Too many deaths, because of _me_, defending _me_. This time, I'll take care of it."

"How?" He asked.

"_Horcuzicus_," I whispered. A soft blue light came out of the wand. The scar on his forehead faded.

He looked at my forehead. His eyes widdened. "Violet, _NO_!" he shrieked.

"_Avada Kedevra,_" I whispered, as the bright green light filled my eyes, while I took my last breath.


	77. Sadness

HARRY's POV:

As soon as the curse wuz said, a huge green forcefeild destoryed all that was broken. Her parents ran in and cried. I joined them.

I heard a voice behind me.

"H-harry?' she asked.

I turned around, to see HERMIONIE!

I hugged her and we kissed. I cried sadly/

Voldemort, Draco, Raven, Neville, Ron, Dudley, and Max holding Hanaily appeared.

"How?" I asked.

"Harry, I found out how Max came back last time/ Violet's magic. Her will and kindness did it, with her powerful; magic."

"And, now she is gone," Lolly whispered.

We all cried. Max was the saddest.

VIOLET"S POV:

I was naked in the dead leand. (a/n Like Harry was n the books.)

"Violet?" Dumbledore said.

I walked over to him.

"Violet, you have defaeted the forcez of evil. good job."

"But... Everyone is dead." I cried.

"No, they came back, thanks to your magiic. You can Die, or go back to life."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, i have passed on. It is a lot more relaxing.

"Well, I need to be with Max and Hanaily and Nelson and the others."

"So, you have finally found out who you love?" He asked.

I nodded. I waved goodbye, knowing I would see him once i died. "I have. I know _**WHO TO CHOOSE.**_"


	78. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

MAX'S POV:

I have bee throgh aLOT. I have DIED TWICE.

But I was so sad when Violet Died.

Then she appeared. Everyone hugged her.

"Max, I love you." she said.

"Me too." I replied. We kissed.

A few months later, Bert helped me choose out a ring/ Nelson and Hanaily got along well. Violet needed male hel[p with her kids.

We were taking a walk on the beach while I proposed. She instantly said yes. Hanaily, who was 2, was our flower girl, and Nelson, who is one and can walk and say Mama and Dada, which he calls me, was the ring bearer. Harry threw an amazing batcher party.

We were married, and soon had a child of our own, named Joy, who was born normally, NOT with magic.

When we got married, out friends werent so shy and soon the couples Ron & Draco, Raven & Neville, Snape & Lily (He decided to die so that would work), Voldemort & Bellatrix, Hermionie & Harry, and more were marring each other.

This was our life, and everything was perfect.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Guys, don't worry. I am working on a sequel about Hanaily! So the story won't end yet! :D


End file.
